


Pining Sun

by hypernova



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypernova/pseuds/hypernova
Summary: All Undead eventually go Hollow, unless they have something they still yearn for...





	Pining Sun

_"The way I see it, our fates appear to be intertwined._

_In a land brimming with Hollows, could that really be mere chance?_

_So, what do you say? Why not help one another on this lonely journey?"_

 

The first time the Chosen Undead saw Solaire of Astora, he almost thought to laugh. The bucket helmet, the whimsical face of the sun placed squarely on his chest, the tattered green shreds of what was surely once a cape, _and by the gods, the feather_. It was a welcome sight, a departure from the sunken, skeletal faces of the Hollows that had plagued him thus far, and the warrior's voice even more pleasant.

"What do you say, friend?" spoke the man, the sunlight gleaming off his helm.

The Chosen Undead nodded, unable to speak; his tongue had been cut out when he was branded Undead. The clerics said that his tainted speech would poison the very air, and so they mutilated him and shipped him away to die. As he spoke, he remembered the kindly knight who had assisted him back in the Asylum. He never did catch his name. 

"Not a talker, are you? Nevertheless, I am glad to be of use! Come, sit with me, and let us gaze at the sun. Such a wondrous body it is..."

The Chosen Undead, weary from his recent battle, obliged. There was a warmth that seemed to radiate from Solaire, as if to heat the clammy, twisted flesh that lay beneath the Chosen Undead's armor. His existence since the trip to the Asylum had been an utter hell, his former life barely even a memory at this point. He was sore, strained, exhausted both mentally and physically. He had been skewered by the greatswords of black knights, torn to shreds by the blades of countless Hollows, crushed by nigh-endless chasms, and very recently, battered ruthlessly by a demon's warhammer. His journey, to seek out the Bell of Awakening, was only just beginning, and there was untold misery ahead of him. But now, at this very moment, it was good. Perhaps this man would give him the strength he needed in coming days.

 

* * *

 

Massive rats, their white eyes rolling around in heavy sockets, their flesh rotting from within. Diseased hounds, with skin so transparent you could see the bone. A terrifying, ghastly demon, a man with the head of a goatskull. The trek through the depths was truly fraught with danger and dread alike. The Chosen Undead kept on; he had already rung the first Bell of Awakening, after Solaire had assisted him with a few mighty cleaves of his blade. The gargoyles were intimidating, truly, but the presence of the Sunlight Warrior made even the impossible seem viable. They had separated after the skirmish, but certain to meet once more. Thoughts of the armor-clad man soothed him as he trod through the sickly sewers of the depths, finally reaching what seemed to be the end. The Chosen Undead gripped his blade tightly as he saw the snout of what seemed to be a dragon; but it couldn't possibly be one of those ancient creatures. The beast slithered its way out from the chasm, rearing back to expose its entire ghastly form. Its stomach spread from its underbelly to the bottom of what used to be its jaw, massive teeth and tendrils writhing and wriggling. The Chosen Undead almost dropped his sword. The dragons were once proud, powerful creatures, a beauty to behold and a force to be feared. Is this what became of them all? Is this what would become of him? He fought the urge to run, wondering if he would survive in the end, even if he was victorious. 

"Hold fast, friend!"

A gleaming bolt of sunlight sped past him, crackling with energy before knocking the gaping dragon back. The Chosen Undead knew the source of the miracle before he even looked, but his body made him look back regardless; his hero had arrived. His vigors renewed, the flame in his heart rekindled, the Chosen Undead drew his blade, leaping into the fray. The creature rampaged about, smashing its limbs in an effort to crush the invaders, but the knights were too quick. Solaire rolled past each impact, his blade tearing through the leg's necrotic flesh; the Chosen Undead sprinted towards the beast's head, leaping forth to land on the beast's back. He gripped the dragon's clammy skin tightly, raising his blade before sinking it deep within the monster's skull. Over, and over, and over. He could die over and over again, but as long as Solaire was around, he was unkillable. He was alive!

 

**Author's Note:**

> There's going to be another chapter or two of this coming! I know some stuff isn't completely lore accurate, but I've changed it to work with the story.


End file.
